He's Obsessed, All Right
by shadowcaster01
Summary: Remus finished his rounds for the night and finds out that James had been rejected yet again.


_Hey everyone,_

_Here's another fic in response to a few challenges, the details are below…_

* * *

…**..**

It was fairly late that night when Remus Lupin finally completed his prefect rounds and returned to the Gryffindor common room. He muttered the password to the fat lady, who attempted to lecture him on being out so long after curfew.

"I'm a prefect," he told the disgruntled portrait calmly. "It's my job to be out this late."

The portrait scowled, but then relented and swung open to let him in. Remus sighed in resignation as he climbed through the portrait hole.

"That's the third time this week she's attempted to tell me off like that," he grumbled, rolling his eyes. "I'd think that she would know about these things by now, it's already a month into the school year…"

Making his way over to the stairs, he cheerfully greeted the remaining students who were crazy enough to still be awake. They waved at him vaguely before returning to their books and parchment with a grimace. How they could be swamped with homework so early on in the term was beyond him.

Remus braced himself for the unusual as he approached the dorm he shared with his best friends. They were always up to discuss their insane plans for new pranks at this time of night, becoming stranger as time wore on. Peter usually slept through it all, but it seemed like James and Sirius would be talking enthusiastically by the time he came back from prefect duties.

Entering the room, Remus was surprised to discover his friends sitting around on James' bed wearing serious expressions. Even Sirius was devoid of his usual overly lively manner that night, which was worrying. No one spoke, and the trio on the bed didn't seem to even acknowledge that their friend had come in. Sirius and Peter were currently staring at James, who was looking utterly miserable. He could easily guess what had happened.

Sirius suddenly glanced up and met Remus' gaze. He sighed and shook his head, mouthing _Evans, again,_ with a grimace. Remus slumped slightly at the confirmation. He knew James would be inconsolable for at least a week, if his expression was anything to go by. Lily must have said something particularly cutting earlier that evening in the common room while he was out.

"What did she say this time?" He directed the question to Sirius, since he wasn't sure if James would actually respond to anything at the moment. Comparing this to the past couple of times it had happened, he was sure James would barely speak to anyone for a while. Remus felt rather sorry for his friend when he became like this.

He sat down next to Peter, who scooted over to make room for him. Sirius eventually wrenched his gaze away from his best friend; James was curled into a ball near his pillow, almost completely unresponsive.

"He wouldn't say," was his answer.

Remus' eyebrows rose. "You weren't there?" He asked in astonishment. "That's new."

"Yeah," Sirius replied, shrugging. "I had to help Peter deal with Theresa; you know, the girl that was stalking him last week? Wormy was terrified talking to her alone, so he dragged me along with him." He gestured to Peter. "Although apparently there was a huge commotion here after you left."

"So mainly rumor to go by then…"

"Yeah, and we know how reliable that is, especially with all the gossips around adding their own weird spin on things."

Remus glanced over at James, shaking his head at him. "He's got it bad," he murmured quietly.

Sirius smiled wanly. "He does. But that's Prongs for you, always after what he can't have…"

The trio stared at their friend in silence for a few moments.

"Do you think he'll ever get over it?" Peter piped up suddenly, looking over at the other two with him.

Remus shook his head despondently. "Right now, I don't know," he replied. "But I have a feeling that he won't for a long time."

Sirius nodded grimly. "Yeah," he said. "He's obsessed all right. I just hope Evans knows how much…"

"At this point, I doubt that," Remus muttered darkly.

Sirius scowled. "Evans needs to think before she says stuff like this. It's like she doesn't realize that James has feelings or something."

"You're probably right," Remus sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Hopefully Prongs will be more talkative in the morning, but I have a feeling it won't happen."

"Evans had better watch her step tomorrow," Sirius said suddenly, causing Remus and Peter to turn to look at him. "She hurt Prongs really bad, and I can guarantee that I won't go easy on her because of this."

"She'll hex you again if you do that," Peter cut in worriedly. "You know how she is…"

"I don't care about that!" Sirius barked. "Look what she's done to him, Pete. Evans has gone too far this time, and I'll make sure she realizes that, no matter how many detentions I rack up because of it."

Remus sighed, rolling his eyes. "Why don't we ask James about it tomorrow before we do anything? If he still won't talk, then you can go ahead with your prank. I'll help you plan it out in the morning."

Sirius nodded reluctantly. "Fine," he said. "I just hope Prongs doesn't start crying again. It's so awkward."

The three wished James a good night before heading towards their own beds.

"See you guys in the morning," Peter called out. Sirius and Remus muttered their reply and silence filled the room.

Remus could only hope that James would be all right; he really didn't want to have to pull a nasty prank on Lily, even if she deserved it. He knew that it would only make things worse. Unfortunately, there would be no swaying Sirius in this; he was fairly stubborn when it came to these kinds of things. Maybe things would be better in the morning…

* * *

…**..**

_I hope you enjoyed it. This was in response to:_

_Fire the Canon's Fanfiction Tournament Competition Round 1_

_Empress Empoleon's Colors Competition – Indigo_

_AnnaRavenheart's Legendary Creature Competition – Kobalos_

_Black Boxed's HP Potions Competition – Gregory's Unctuous Unction_

_Until next time, peace out!_

_Shadowcaster01_


End file.
